Great advances are being made in optical processing of optical signals. This is leading to the development of integrated optical circuits. Some integrated optical circuits use continuous wave lasers. Optical isolators may be used to prevent reflections back to the continuous wave laser. Reflections back to the continuous wave laser may degrade its performance.